


Golden Showers, Prequel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair works up the courage to talk to Jim about their sex life.  Warning:  Golden showers (urination as sex play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Showers, Prequel

Disclaimers: This is copyright-infringing but non-profit, so please excuse me.

Notes: Well, this one is in direct response to the many positive letters I've gotten on the first story, Golden Showers. You never do know when this may expand into another story. My big problem is reconciling this first-time feel with what an ex-Vice cop might have rattling around in his brain. (Yes, one of my favorite scenarios is the Jim who got a little *too* into his undercover life as a gay street hustler....)

Summary: Blair works up the courage to talk to Jim about their sex life.

Warnings: Golden showers. (for those not familiar with the term, it means urination as sex play) Either it hits your buttons or it doesn't, and I won't be offended if it doesn't hit yours -- just don't be offended if it does hit mine. :)

**Golden Showers Prequel**

by

Ann Teitelbaum

They'd done a lot of wonderful stuff, Blair thought to himself. A lot of HOT stuff. So why were these fantasies popping into his head all the time? It sure couldn't be physical frustration....

He thought he might try talking to Jim about it tonight. They had the day off, and were going to catch the Jags game, then spend some time at home. With a few beers under their belts, maybe it wouldn't seem so awkward.

Jim was usually really cool about talking, but the fact remained that he was a 'show, not tell' kind of guy. Blair rolled his eyes as he realized that if their positions were reversed, Jim would undoubtedly just take charge and _do_ it instead of agonizing over how to ask Blair if he thought he might want to try it sometime.

* * *

They were sprawled out on the sofa, or rather, Jim was on the sofa and Blair was sprawled on Jim. They'd taken the edge off once, and now were fooling around with no particular urgency.

A perfect time to ask.

"Hey Jim," Blair began, his fingers stilling as they rested in the liquid drying on Jim's belly. "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"

"Wha-?" The big man's surprise melted into a grin as he met Blair's teasing, challenging look. "You mean besides doing it with you?"

"Yeah, besides me. Or, how about, what's the kinkiest thing you've _wanted_ to do? Since you're tying to run that missionary position scam...."

"I'll show you scam," Jim retorted, snaking one arm up and pinning Blair in a head lock. "You first, mister kama sutra. What kinks are _you_ into?"

Blair laughed, deliberately keeping it light. "You mean beyond sleeping with straight-looking cops? Let's see, there are so many to choose from," he teased.

Jim began nibbling Blair's neck and shoulder, getting distracted from his restraint. "We've done some bondage," he pointed out, the effort to sound casual giving him away.

Blair smiled, filing these little insights away. "Yeah, that was pretty hot," he agreed. Making it sound as if it had just occurred to him, he tossed out, "I've done golden showers." He glanced up at Jim's face, trying to decide whether to laugh it off or not.

"Were you the... shower-er, or the shower-ee?" was Jim's only response.

"Um, shower-ee, I guess." Almost compulsively, he rambled on. "But since we were in a shower at the time, I'm not sure that's the best term to use." Forcing himself to shut up for a moment, he glanced back up at Jim.

The bigger man moved a hand down to stroke up Blair's half-hard cock, then moved to hold his own for a moment. "Could be hot," he admitted, sounding surprisingly unlike an ex-Vice cop. Almost innocent.

"It was," Blair found himself whispering, his own hand moving to cover Jim's, not stroking, not moving, just holding Jim's cock.

A long moment of silence , then Jim blurted out, "I've been with two women. At once," he clarified promptly.

Blair grinned, hope dancing inside him as he pressed for the details. Maybe sometime he and Jim could try _it_. For now, though, he let his lover recount what he figured was many mens' ultimate fantasy, knowing it wasn't his, and sensing it wasn't really Jim's any longer, either.

* * * * 

end? unless someone wants to fill in the J/f/f scene.... ;)


End file.
